Nightmares
by RainbowFrenchFries
Summary: Nightwing's fears begin to become his reality, and he can't tell what's real or if his mind is playing tricks on him after his 'friendly' visit by Scarecrow.
1. Chapter 1

Robin ran fast as he could, looking over his shoulder occasionally to make sure he wasn't being followed. He heard the sound of a cape, his eyes widening quickly. He ran up to the wall, climbing as fast as he could. He ran up to the wall, climbing as fast as he could. The teen kicked his legs at the building, slipping. Robin made a desperate noise as he slipped; falling back. He quickly crawled into the darkness, grabbing his legs as he tucked himself away. The boy rocked his body, holding his knees tightly to his chest.

His breath quickened, and he gripped onto his pants, pulling at the green cloth. He shook his head, hiding his face in between his knees; his body shaking. Hearing a small thud that echoed in the alleyway, he moved back against the wall. Robin bit down on his lip, tears streaming down his face. Quickly wiping them away with his arm, he pulled out the two smoke pellets, throwing them on the ground.

He quickly pulled out his zip-line and shot himself onto the building, running across the rooftops, jumping quickly. Robin ran across the last building, coming to a sudden stop; nearly falling off. He stared at the ground, trying to figure out if he would even make it if he were to jump. The Boy Wonder turned around to see the broad chest, the all too familiar symbol staring right into his face.

"Batman… Please. I… I couldn't. I didn't know how… Don't be mad at me." He stepped back more, the small bits of gravel falling to the floor behind him. "I'm your son! You can't do this to me."

"You were never my son. Your parents are dead. You're going to meet the same fate. A tragic death of The Boy Wonder." Batman brought his hand up, shoving the smaller chest of Robin.

His eyes widened, hands grabbing at the black suit, tripping backwards. He watched as he fell, unable to move from the fear, unable to move to save himself. Robin's cape snagged on a railing, ripping in two. A small gasp escaped his lips when his body slammed against the ground; he felt nearly every bone in his body break.

The thirteen year old stared up at the sky, watching the stars. He quickly decided that he didn't want it all to end here, not in this place, and not now. His arms slowly moved to lift himself off the ground, trying to get up.

Robin's spine twisted, gritting his teeth as he lifted himself. He lay on his side, everything below his waist screaming in pain, but he continued to pull himself up. The broken Boy Wonder lifted his head to see his adoptive father, his mentor in front of him. He stared up at him before he fell, his body finally at its limit. The Dark Knight watched the young boy before he left. Not turning back to even glance at him. Richard 'Dick' Grayson, the Boy Wonder, was dead.


	2. Chapter 2

Dick shot up in the bed with a loud gasp, grabbing his chest. His breath loud and uncontrolled, he threw the blanket off of him and he opened the door, going to the bathroom. He turned on the sink, shaking his head. Shaky hands cupped the water and he splashed it on his face, quietly telling himself it was only a dream.

That dream felt real, he thought that his new father had killed him, had chased him down, had hunted him like an animal only to kill him and leave his body there for someone to find. He stared down at the white sink as the water dripped from his nose. Giving a heavy sigh, he raked his hand through the black hair; turning to grab the towel.

He dried off his face and he ran his hands down his face to where his neck met his shirt. This was all becoming too real for him, and he didn't know what to do. If he went to Bruce, he was sure that he'd just freak out over something so little. Maybe it wasn't that little, but he didn't want to tell Bruce, let alone anyone.

Finishing up in the bathroom, he opened the door and walked back down the hall to his home. As he walked, he kept quiet so he wouldn't be heard, hugging his arms around himself. Dick crawled back into his bed, pulling the blanket over his head, giving a quiet sigh.

Nearly falling asleep, he felt a weight change on the bed and his eyes opened, as he felt a smaller body crawl next to him. He looked at the teenager that was now there.

"Damian? What are you doing in my bed?"

"I can't care for you now?" He frowned, flicking his nose.

"You can, it's just… I was just wondering. That's all." Dick sighed and relaxed again.

Silence. Something Richard needed; he was exhausted and he didn't really want to ask why Damian was here, he didn't care why for the moment. He just wanted to sleep; but he felt his face get grabbed. He groaned quietly and opened one eye to stare at the teen.

"What now? I'm trying to sleep." Dick mumbled quietly, his jaw being squeezed more, it didn't hurt him; it was more annoying than anything.

"Tell me why you were crying."

"I wasn't, Damian. Let me sleep, if you're going to break some one's jaw, go find Joker or somethin'…"

"I heard you. I knew it was you because you were crying last night too. Father didn't know it was you, he just thought it was Tim. So? You've been acting weird, tell me why." Damian squeezed his face more; bringing both of his hands to continue.

"None of your business, so stop playing with my face. It's like four in the morning, come on. You have school in the morning. I have classes too, you know."

"I don't care, like I haven't ever missed school before, Dick. I'm not leaving until you tell me."

Taking in a deep breath, he pulled the younger's hands off of his face and he sat up, shifting his position so his back was against the headboard.

"Look, Damian, if I tell you, you can't tell Bruce. Got it?"

"When do I tell him things?"

Damian arched his brow and sat up, crossing his legs, putting his hands on his knees. "So, spill."

"You're impatient… Just like Bruce." Dick laughed softly and looked off to the side, combing his fingers through his hair. "Alright, I'll tell you."

Damian sat quiet, waiting for the older to tell him what was going on, curious of what was bugging him.

"You know how I was taken by Scarecrow, right?"

"Yeah, he nearly killed you."

"Well, I think, some of it messed with me. I keep having nightmares about… A few things. First it was my parents, then last night where I had been chased as if I was an animal…"

"By who?" He frowned more.

"By Batman… He hunted me down and killed me. I woke up just a few minutes ago. I don't want to tell dad about it, because I'm pretty sure he'd freak out. Last time I told him something like this, he kept asking every hour. It got pretty annoying…" Dick looked off to the side, sighing quietly. "It felt real, you know?"

Damian nodded softly and grabbed Dick's arm, pulling him over, being strong as Dick was when he was that age had its benefits. The younger wrapped his arms around the older and held his face to his chest.

"I won't tell, but you should try and figure out what to do. Being woken up by you crying is getting kind of annoying."

"Gee, thanks. So much for the moment, Damian. You truly are the son of the Batman."

With that comment, he got punched. After a little bit, Damian let go and pushed Dick to lay back down; telling him to get some more sleep.

Dick, tired as he was, wasn't going to resist. He curled back up in the bed and pulled the blanket close, burying his face in his pillow. He felt Damian move around before he left the room. By the time he had returned, Dick was already asleep. The teenager just rolled his eyes and crawled back into the bed. He let his adoptive brother sleep until about six, when he hit him in the face with the pillow.

"Get up, you idiot."

A groan responded and the blanket was just pulled over his head more, grumbling into the bed quietly.

"I will throw you out of your bed, Dick. Alfred wants you up for breakfast."

A heavy sigh was heard and he got out of the bed, stretching his arms above his head. He checked the time and yawned, rubbing his eyes. Getting up and grabbed his sweater off of a chair in his room, pulling it on over his head. Dick sighed, heading downstairs and to the kitchen, eating his cereal slowly. His left hand cupped the side of his face, swirling his spoon in the bowl, glancing up at the four in front of him.

"Master Richard, why are you not eating your cereal?"

"Oh, uh, I guess I'm just not really hungry. I'm going to go get dressed. So, I'll just be going now."

Dick stood up and pushed in his chair, leaving the table. Bruce gave a sigh when he left, watching him leave. Dick got in the shower, quickly got dressed and grabbed his keys off of the counter. He headed past the living room and into the garage; shoving the keys in his pockets as he walked.

Getting to the garage, he dug his hand in his pocket to grab the keys. Not giving them, he patted his other pockets, groaning. Dick turned around, sighing quietly as he went back to the door. He turned around and saw Damian, swinging the keys on his finger.

"Give me those, you're going to make me late for class."

"No, you're too distracted to drive if I can sneak these off of you so easily."

Dick sighed.

"Then what do you want me to do? I need to go to class."

"No, what you need is a day off. Go back to sleep, just tell Father you don't feel good and stay home."

"Damian, I don't see why you care so much now. Just the other day, you were making fun of me because I was poisoned."

"It's different when my family is damaged, Dick. You aren't getting these back, and good luck finding the others."

Damian went back upstairs and got ready for school. Richard sighed and looked at his car, staring at it before he too went upstairs.


	3. Chapter 3

Dick stayed in bed, sleeping quietly all day. He woke up to the sound of Bruce opening his door. He opened his eyes and he listened to the quiet footsteps, feeling a soft shift in the bed, his body moving slightly due to the movement. Fingers curled up in the blanket and he pulled it up closer to his face.

"Richard."

No reply.

"I know you're awake. Why are you staying home? I thought you had classes today."

No reply.

"Fine, don't talk to me. What was that in the garage earlier today? Why did Damian tell you to stay home?"

"Look Bruce, you know I'd tell you if something was wrong, so just, leave me alone. I don't feel good, okay. I'm twenty one, I can handle myself."

A quiet sigh was heard and the weight shifted again.

"Just, tell me what's wrong when you're ready. It's not like you to be like this, Dick. I just want to make sure you're okay. That's all."

"I'll go."

Dick stood from the couch, looking over at Bruce as they discussed who was to be on the night patrol for the next few nights. The three looked at him and receiving small glare in his direction.

"Then I'll go too."

Everyone turned their attention to the thirteen year old in the room. Damian crossed his arms over his chest and stood up straight.

"You heard me. I'll be on patrol with Dick for the weekend, Tim won't do it. He's a baby."

Damian smirked hearing a quiet grumble from the older next to him, then looked up at Bruce.

"Besides, you're old and need a break."

That comment was pointed at Bruce, receiving a small glare from his father. He smirked to himself, proud of his little comment. Damian walked over to Dick and placed his hands on his hips.

"You're stuck with me now."

"Alright, kid. We're leaving at ten, just be ready."

Dick gave a soft sigh and just nodded, patting his head. Damian left to the Bat-Cave and Dick followed, stopped by Bruce just before he entered. He swallowed the lump in his throat and looked at his adoptive father.

"Are you sure that everything is okay, Dick? You seem a bit… Shaken up. I know that you were gassed by Scarecrow. Has the effect all worn off?"

"Yeah, I'm good, Bruce."

No he wasn't. He was doing horrible, he always woke up in the middle of the night and his thoughts were beginning to haunt him while he was awake. Dick felt as if he was going insane.

"No you aren't. You aren't looking at me, look me in the eyes and tell me you're _fine._"

"I… I can't."

"That's what I thought, Dick… You just need to stay home."

"No, just because a little nightmare keeps me up at night, that doesn't mean I won't do my job. I love what I do, and I'm not going to stop. Even if it kills me, I told you that when I was nine. Why do you think I went on with all that training? I spent years perfecting it, just like you did."

"I understand that, but it could put you in danger when you're out at night fighting."

"Well, Damian is there and he could do something until I get back in the game."

"And if he doesn't?"

"Then I guess I'll handle it myself, Bruce. I'm not quitting this, you know me better."

Dick went to the Bat-Cave, changed and left with Damian to go on patrol.

Bruce gave a heavy sigh and ran a hand through his black hair, rubbing the back of his neck. He stared at the large computer in front of him and tracked the two, making sure that Dick's stats were always at a normal level. He tapped his fingers on the table, watching the screens carefully as his two protégé's went on night patrol.

Damian swung down from the building, planting the steel toed boots in the back of the thug that was running from him. He smirked and he let go of the line, shoving the man's face into the ground, punching him once before he stood straight up.

"Nightwing, get your ass down here."

"What? Oh.. Right."

Nightwing jumped down and grabbed the back of the thug's jacket, sitting him up before tying him to the pole. He took a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair, looking to the younger. He flinched slightly when he saw that the look on Damian's face made him want to hide in the corner.

"What is it, Robin?"

"You know what! Don't give me your crap, just because you're taught not to share your feelings, it doesn't exclude your family, and it's not supposed to be kept from them. You're going to get yourself killed if you keep this shit up, Nightwing."

Dick sighed through his nose and chewed on the side of his cheek. As much as he hated to even think it, Damian was right, and he needed to tell Bruce and the others about what was happening. It would be for the better right? Maybe he'd be able to focus better on his mission and what he was supposed to be doing. He gave a deep sigh and he walked across the street, putting his arms behind his head.

"You're right, is that what you wanted to hear? Look, Robin, I know that I am distracted, but it's not all that bad, right?"

The older began before he froze in the middle of the street, staring at the alley way in front of him. He stared at the scene in front of him, his hands going to his sides. Dick took a few steps back and his hands went over his mouth; taking off in the other direction. Damian ran over and looked down the alley way, confused, he looked back to Dick, then ran after him.

"Damn it, Dick! Get your ass back here and tell me what the hell happened!?"

Damian grabbed his bolas, and he threw them, tripping the older, running over, he kicked the center of his back; holding him against the ground. He pulled out rope and he tied Dick's hands behind him, keeping him on the ground.

"Tell me what the hell is going on! There isn't anything in that alley, what the hell did you even see?"

"Damian! Get off of him, he's having a panic attack."

Bruce's voice went off in his ear and he kept his elder brother figure pinned against the ground.

"Shut up old man, if I get off, he's going to run off somewhere and get himself killed. Get the hell over here."

There wasn't a reply from his Father, which was probably better since Damian would only insult him further. Damian kept Dick pinned against the ground, not sure if the elder was able to get out of the hold like he always did, he took extra precaution in keeping him in place. Odd enough, Dick didn't struggle out of the hold, he laid on the ground; panting and coughing.

"Robin, off!"

Bruce had gotten there quickly and he pulled a syringe from the utility belt, kneeling down by Dick, injecting him. He gave a quiet sigh and he picked him up, bringing him closer to his chest so he wouldn't drop him.

"Finish up here, then head home. I'm taking him back to the cave."

"What did you give him? The antidote? What?"

"Yes, now continue with your job, Robin. If you want me to, I can send Red Ro-"

"No."

With that, Bruce left in the Bat-Mobile; taking Dick to the cave. He brought him upstairs, taking him to his old room. Bruce laid him down on the bed and grabbed a chair, sitting next to him.

"Dick, why won't you talk to me anymore…"

Bruce sighed to himself, pushing back the cowl, pushing his hair back with his hand.

/Sorry about the long wait! D: I had writers block for a little bit, and I wasn't sure what to do, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Thank you for the reviews~! /


	4. Chapter 4

When Dick woke up he was alone. He sat up in his bed, scanning the dark room. Giving a quiet sigh, he swung his legs over the edge of the bed and he slowly stood up, walking to the door. Dick slowly opened the door and looked down the hallway both ways before he looked behind him. His old room… He frowned softly and he shook his head, walking out of the room.

He headed down the hallway before he heard another pair of footsteps. Dick stopped in the hall and he waited, listening. Hearing them grow closer, he began walking again until he met with Bruce in the hallway.

"Dick, we need to talk."

Dick knew this couldn't be good, he swallowed the lump in his throat and he stood with his shoulder against the wall; crossing his arms over his chest. Instead of just answering, he gave a small head nod to the elder.

Next thing Dick knew he had been pinned against the wall by his shoulders. Not understanding what had just happened and why those actions came from Bruce, he looked at him oddly before his face froze. His hands quickly moved to Bruce's wrists and he gripped onto them tightly.

"Bruce, what are."

Before he could finish, he felt the strong pressure on his Adam's apple and he started to pry his hands away. Dick's finger nails dug into Bruce's wrists, cutting into the flesh as the death grip on his throat only tightened. A small gasp escaped his lips and his mouth opened to speak, but only a struggled yelp came out. Dick's head was forced back and his nails ran down his father's arms, cutting away and tearing away the black sleeve.

"You were never my real son…"

A small growl came from Bruce, and it made Dick nearly break. He felt his knees go out from under him, and his grip loosened as everything around him began to blur. The dark blue eyes slowly closed before his body fell to the ground with a loud thud. Alerting the rest of the family, Timothy ran in and saw Dick curled up in a ball.

"Bruce!"

Tim yelled down the hall and ran to his brother's side, grabbing his shoulder. He saw Dick's hands around his throat and he pulled them away, trying to get his attention. Dick wasn't responding, the only movements were his breathing and his twitching from the panic attack he had encountered.

Bruce ran down the hallway and he picked up Dick, cradling him to his chest. He pulled out his cell phone and called the ambulance, telling them that Dick had a panic attack and was currently freaking out. He held his son's head to his chest, kneeling down next to him.

When the paramedics came, he handed Dick off. He rode in the ambulance with Dick to the hospital and told Tim to take care of Gotham for the next few days as he made sure his son would recover. Bruce watched the men put a mask over his face, staying silent the entire ride.


End file.
